Fucking Feeling
by Aiko Hiroshi
Summary: Que feriez-vous si la personne que vous aimez vous répondait : Je ne vois pas l'intérêt d'avoir quelqu'un dans ma vie... C'est la question que Naruto se pose alors que Sasuke l'a rejeté. Mais le brun pourra-t 'il rester de marbre lorsque son blondinet préféré tombera en plein milieu de l'enfer scolaire ? fic reprise, délai jusqu'au 31 Avril, merci de laisser des reviews
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous ceux qui passent par là ! J'espère que vous prendrez du plaisir à lire ma fic ^^

Rating : M (je pense qu'il y aura un futur lemon)

Pairing : Sasu/Naru (Comme si c' était pas évident...)

Synopsis :

Que feriez-vous si la personne que vous aimez vous répondais : Je ne vois pas l'intérêt d'avoir quelqu'un dans ma vie... C'est la question que Naruto se pose alors que Sasuke l'a rejeté. Mais le brun pourra-t 'il rester de marbre lorsque son blondinet préféré tombera en plein milieu de l'enfer scolaire ?

Bonne lecture à tous et s'il vous plaît laissez des reviews, que je sache au moins si c'est pas trop nul ! Le premier chapitre n'est qu'un prologue mais donnez-moi vos impressions, si personne n'a envie que je continue cette fic, ça sert à rien xD

Bonjour

Moi c'est Naruto Uzumaki, 17 ans, classe de première S au lycée Konoha, lycée de tous les prodiges apparemment. Chacun a un talent particulier. Moi par contre, je ne peux pas en dire autant. Tout ce que j'entreprends n'est fait qu'à moitié. Je ne suis pas particulièrement mauvais en cours, ce qui me vaut pas mal de la jalousie et d'animosité de la part de mes camarades.

J'ai détesté cet endroit depuis le moment où j'y suis entré et que j'ai franchi les grilles pour a première fois. Maintenant, c'est devenu une habitude : Chaque fois que je pousse la porte de la salle, tout le monde m'ignore ou me rabaisse. Ce sont les deux attitudes distinctes des élèves de cette classe de surdoués.

Je présente toutes les caractéristiques du bouc émissaire de tout le monde : Je suis né blond aux yeux bleus. C'est un cadeau que m'a laissé ma mère avant de lâchement m'abandonner chez mon paternel pour aller vivre avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Depuis, mon père semble avoir développé un comportement agressif vis-à-vis de moi. Je me demande s'il me déteste. On ne frappe pas quelqu'un qu'on aime, n'est-ce pas ?

Même si tout le monde me méprise, moi je respecte tout le monde. C'est ma devise. Je ne laisse jamais libre cours à mes sentiments, lorsqu'on me frappe, qu'on m'ignore, qu'on m'insulte.

Je suis coupable dans leur esprit, quoi qu'il puisse se passer.

Il y a maintenant un an qu'aucun mot n'est sorti de ma bouche. Cela arrange tout le monde que je me taise. Les regards trompent rarement et lorsqu'ils m'observent, ils ont l'air de penser :

« Quel déchet!»

Les jours se suivent et ne se ressemblent pas, et ce jour que je redoutais tant est finalement arrivé.

Celui où je me suis attaché à quelqu'un. Et que ce quelqu'un m'a froidement rejeté en me disant : désolé, on n'a pas dû se parler plus de trois ou quatre fois dans l'année et je ne vois pas l'intérêt d'avoir quelqu'un dans ma vie.

Ce jour là, ce fut comme si la mienne avait été détruite.

Sasuke Uchiha... Qu'est ce que tu m'as fait ?


	2. Chapter 2

Voilà la suite, merci pour les reviews, elles me vont droit au cœur. Positives ou négatives, ça le fait toujours plaisir d'en recevoir. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Ah oui ! Dernière chose : Je ne ferai pas beaucoup de description de l'environnement dans lequel l'histoire se déroule. Je préfère me concentrer sur l'expression des sentiments des personnages .

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

Chapitre 2 :

Sasuke s'assit sur son lit, prit sa tête entre ses mains et soupira. Sa journée avait été épuisante. Combien de personnes de cette maudite école devrait- t 'il encore saluer ? D'ailleurs, en parlant d'école, est-ce que ces sombres bâtiments gris n'étaient- t 'ils pas plus une prison qu'un établissement scolaire ?

Un entretien avec le directeur pour pouvoir connaître une classe qu'il mépriserait autant que la précédente... Quel ennui !Il avait au départ observé minutieusement chaque tête présentée sur le plan de classe avant de s'y désintéresser totalement. Mais alors qu'il tendait la feuille au proviseur, un visage attira soudain son attention et le captiva quelques secondes avant d'être tiré de sa transe.

-C'est Naruto Uzumaki, un bon élève, mais terriblement seul et rêveur.

-Naruto? C'est … Spécial comme nom, répondit pensivement Sasuke.

-En effet, mais lui-même sort un peu du lot.

Sasuke le contempla avec intérêt et lut dans ces yeux bleus azur tellement de tristesse qu'il eut presque pitié de lui. Il allait apprendre à le connaître, c'était décidé.

Maintenant allongé, la question de savoir ce qui avait bien pu le rendre comme ça le rongeait. Il se surprit lui-même lorsqu'il se rendit compte à quel point il pensait à une personne totalement inconnue, qui plus est un garçon. Finalement, il se laissa aller et s'endormit. De toute façon, il le rencontrerait demain.

P.O.V Naruto :

Je n'aime pas les Lundis. Je pense les avoir toujours détesté. Ils représentent la fin des deux seuls jours de répit dont je dispose avant de retourner passer une nouvelle semaine au sein de cette classe, où je n'ai visiblement pas ma place.

Alors j'espère, du fond de mon cœur que ce Lundi là soit différent des autres. Différent en quoi ? Je ne sais pas. La vérité est que j'ai toujours rêvé que quelqu'un vienne me sortir de ma solitude. Car ceux qui disent l' aimer ne l'ont jamais vraiment vécue. Personne à ma connaissance n'aimerait se trouver dans ma situation actuelle.

Ce soir, comme d'habitude à cette heure, papa m'a apporté un plateau et l'a posé par terre, devant ma chambre. Il n'est pas réellement méchant avec moi, plutôt distant. Par contre, quand il est ivre, il ne se contrôle plus. Je ne compte plus les coups et blessures maintenant. L'autre jour, il s'est énervé lorsque j'ai parlé de maman. Il ne veut plus jamais qu'on se parle. Je le comprends un peu et ne vais pas le contredire sur ce point là. Ma maman... est la pire mère que le monde ait jamais porté. Laisser un enfant chez cet ivrogne était la dernière chose qu'elle ait fait dans sa vie, la plus irresponsable, et surtout la plus cruelle.

Dans ce monde, on ne peut vraiment compter sur personne. Tout le monde se trahit un jour. Ma façon de penser était devenue bien triste. Non vraiment, je le répète, on ne peut compter sur personne . C'était ce que je pensais avant de le rencontrer lui.

P.O.V normal

Sasuke se réveilla, prit le temps de saluer ses parents et son frère, enfourna son petit déjeuner en quatrième vitesse et partit pour le lycée avec un entrain inconnu de sa famille. Son frère ricana en pensant qu'il s'était enfin trouvé une petite amie.

Il arriva donc devant le portail et franchit les quelques pas qui restaient pour entrer dans les bâtiments avant de se heurter contre quelqu'un.

-Oh excuse-moi

-Ce n'est rien, fit le brun en l'aidant à se relever. Mais en le regardant de plus près, Sasuke ne put faire d'autre remarque que :

-Mais, tu es Naruto, n'est-ce pas ?

-Euh, pardon mais... on se connaît ?

-Oh, non, pardon. Je viens d'arriver, mais je sais que tu es dans la même classe que moi grâce au plan. On peut y aller ensemble d'ailleurs ?

Sasuke ne s'était jamais entendu parler aussi poliment à quelqu'un. Mais ce petit blond était différent, et ça lui plaisait. Malheureusement...

-Je ne peux pas, je suis désolé. Si je fais cela, ils me le feront payer cher …

-Qui ça, ils?

Mais le garçon était déjà parti, attisant encore plus, sans le vouloir la curiosité de Sasuke. Il regarda son portable. La sonnerie n'allait pas retentir avant un bon quart d'heure. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour lorsqu'il aperçut une scène qui ne lui plut pas du tout. Une bande composée d'une blonde platine, un bonbon rose, un garçon aux yeux pâles et aux cheveux marrons et d'autres pourritures dans son genre étaient en train de malmener SON Naruto. Son Naruto ? Décidément, il avait vraiment un problème depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré. Mais peu importe, il fallait intervenir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

-Alors, petite merde, on ne sait plus rester à sa place ? Tu crois qu'on t'a pas vu ? Combien tu l'as payé pour qu'il soit ton ami ?

-Neji... Arrête, s'il te plaît...

-La ferme ! J'arrêterai quand je le voudrais, c'est à dire pas maintenant, fit le jeune homme brun en prenant le bras de Naruto et en le tordant de toutes ses forces, ce qui eut pour effet de faire crier le blond de douleur.

Sasuke décida qu'il en avait assez vu et courut lui porter secours. Il bloqua d'abord le bras de Neji et les sépara.

-Tu te trompes de personne à protéger, se moqua Neji.

-Ca suffit, arrêtez-ça maintenant ! Naruto, viens avec moi !Et il l'emmena jusqu'à la salle de classe, patientant avec lui le temps que le professeur n'arrive. Il essaya d'entamer la conversation, histoire de vérifier que son petit protégé n'avait pas été trop marqué par les mots insultants du brun aux yeux pâles.

-Est-ce que ça va ?

-Je vais bien. Merci de m'avoir aidé, répondit Naruto

Sasuke remarqua alors que le jeune homme tremblait légèrement. Tu parles, il n'allait pas bien du tout, oui ! Il tenta donc de le rassurer et posa une main apaisante sur son épaule.

-A partir d'aujourd'hui, je serai là pour toi s'il t'arrive encore ce genre d'ennuis. Je ne me defilerai pas et je te défendrai. Alors sois tranquille.

Il s'attendait à de la reconnaissance, un sourire ou même un remerciement, mais surtout pas à cela.

Naruto pleurait.

Reviews ? Kubo !


End file.
